


Die a Happy Man

by rachipoo



Series: Supernatural Mini Series [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, Picnics, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachipoo/pseuds/rachipoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Dean go on a picnic date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die a Happy Man

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music and wanted to base a fic off the song Die a Happy Man because...well because I love me some Thomas Rhett and I love Dean Winchester. :)

Dean takes your hand as he drives. You intertwine your fingers with his and lean against his shoulder. The two of you are driving down some old road, heading to a lake to have a picnic.

Dean pulls into a clearing through some trees and you get out of the Impala. Dean grabs the cooler from the back and you take the blanket. You lead Dean through the trees to the small body of water.

"Here it is." You say, holding your arms out and spinning in a small circle.

Dean smiles. "It's amazing." He marvels.

You'd somehow stumbled across this tiny lake while on a drive by yourself one afternoon and you've been coming here for years. Now you get to share it with Dean, too. You lay the blanket down and sit on it with Dean. He pulls the food out of the cooler and a tiny speaker as well. He connects his phone to the device and puts on some music for you to listen to while you eat. You take your time, chatting with Dean and watching him eat. You watch his chiseled jaw flex as he chews, and his perfect lips move as he talks and smiles with you. Country music plays in the background. Few people know that Dean loves country music almost as much as he loves classic rock. It's another one of the little secrets you know because you're lucky enough to be that close to him. You and Dean sit quietly for a few minutes, looking over the water as the sun begins to set. The upbeat song ends and a slower, more mellow one comes on. 

 

**Baby last night was hands down one of the best nights**   **that I've had, no doubt.**

 

Dean stands up and holds his hand out to you. You take it and he pulls you up. He walks into the soft grass and circles one arm around your waist, keeping the other one up and holding onto your hand.

 

**Between the bottle of wine and the look in your eyes and the Marvin Gaye.**

**Then we danced in the dark under September stars in the pouring rain.**

 

Dean leans his forehead against yours for a moment and you can see the light sprinkling of freckles across his face. You look into his green eyes and he kisses you gently before dancing in slow circles with you. 

 

**And I know that I can't ever tell you enough that all I need in this life is your crazy love**

**If I never get to see the Northern Lights,**

**or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night.**

**Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand**

**Baby I could die a happy man.**

 

Dean dips you down slowly and then brings you back up. He continues dancing with you, singing the lyrics quietly into your ear.

 

**"Baby that red dress brings me to my knees,**

**Oh but that black dress makes it hard to breathe.**

**You're a saint, you're a goddess. The cutest, the hottest, a masterpiece.**

**It's too good to be true, nothing better than you in my wildest dreams."**

 

Dean continues his singing as you slide your hand down to rest on his chest and then lay your head down beside it. Dean releases your hand and wraps both his arms around you. You lean against him and close your eyes as you dance. You listen to him sing along sweetly and your heart swells with affection.

 

**"And I know that I can't ever tell you enough**   **that all I need in this life is your crazy love.**

**If I never get to see the Northern Lights**

**Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night.**

**Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand**

**Baby I could die a happy man.**

**I don't need no vacation, so fancy destination**

**Baby you're my great escape.**

**We could stay at home, listen to the radio**

**Or dance around the fireplace."**

 

Dean stops singing so he can kiss you. You kiss him back lovingly, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and slipping your fingers into his dark blonde hair. You get lost in the feel of his lips on yours as you listen to the music.

 

**And if I never get to build my mansion in Georgia**

**Or drive a sports car up the coast of California.**

**Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand**

**Baby I could die a happy man.**

 

Dean pulls back slowly and you both smile. He takes your hand and walks you back over to the soft blanket. He lays on his back with one arm under his head and you lay on your side with your head on his chest. He wraps an arm around your shoulders and rubs his fingers lightly over your arm. You close your eyes peacefully as Dean begins singing with the music again. You feel the hum of his voice vibrating through his chest.

 

**"Baby I could die a happy man.** ****

**Oh I could die a happy man.**

**You know I could, girl.**

**I could die, I could die a happy man."**

 

The song ends and another begins, but you barely notice. You're calm and content in the arms of Dean Winchester. 


End file.
